


Riley, huh?

by Reina_malone



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/pseuds/Reina_malone
Summary: Ian Gallagher feels like he's drowning and he does the only thing he can think of doing.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	Riley, huh?

October 13, 2021 was the day. The day that Ian Gallagher chose for his D-Day or Disappearance Day. He'd done extensive research on ways to make yourself disappear without a trace. Ways to start over. 

Pick a day ✔️

Save up money ✔️

Get all your affairs in order ✔️

Choose a place to go ✔️

Cut all ties with family and friends ✔️

The last one had been the hardest. 

He loved his family, he loved his friends, and he loved Mickey. But he couldn't take being treated like he was going to break anymore. 

He needed to prove to himself and others that he could be okay on his own.

He chose a date two years in the making. He saved everything he could from his checks and opened a savings account and had a grand total of $19,200 saved up. 

He thought about where he wanted to go. What he wanted to do and what he envisioned for his life. He chose Arizona. He'd always loved the desert and the dry heat. The feeling of just calm and peacefulness of being somewhere so warm.

He put ads in the paper for a roommate that way when he was gone, his name would no longer be on the lease. He'd looked at apartments in Arizona and called around the closer his D-Day came. He'd managed to find a different job there as well. He legally changed his name prior to the job and apartment. 

Ian Clayton Gallagher no longer exists. 

Only Riley Michael Monaghan.

He decided to pack a bag so he can just get up and leave. He packed light. A few changes of clothes, he bought a new toothbrush and toothpaste, deodorant, soap, he packed his new identity.

He went to the bank, withdrew everything, closed out all of his accounts, quit his job, signed the lease over to his roommate, and cancelled his car insurance and sold his car.

All total, he had about $23,400 on his person. 

On October 13, 2021; he grabbed his bag, rented a car and made the trip from Chicago, Illinois to Jerome, Arizona. 

He moved into his tiny, fully furnished apartment. A one bedroom apartment on the outskirts of Jerome. 

Hardwood floors, seminew appliances, and a newly renovated bathroom.

The bedroom was painted a light grey color and the comforter matched it. Dark blue with grey outlines. The nightstand was a white table with an alarm clock. The windows overlooked the tiny city. The living room was done in a cream yellow color and it matched the kitchen. The couch was a cute little loveseat that was an off-white color, the tv hung on the wall and the space was complimented with flower pots and tiny cactus'. 

He looked around his tiny living area and sighed. 

He'd done it. He'd left everything.

\------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about a year since Ian arrived in Arizona, he missed his family but he loved the new feeling of just being able to be himself.

He had work today. He worked at a little b&b in town and already made a friend. 

He didn't want to get too close to anyone in fear that they would know his past.

"Yo, Riley! A few of us are gonna head out to Gavin's Pub tomorrow night. You in?"

"I appreciate the invite, Corey, but I'm just gonna chill at home and probably catch up on some stuff"

It's not that he didn't want to go out, it's just that he's been feeling like he's getting to familiar with everything and everyone here. He came here to be alone. His burner phone was staring back at him. He had only one number saved in the phone.

Mickey Milkovich.

He wondered how he had been. He missed him and he wouldn't be surprised if Mickey hated him for leaving and not telling him.

They were best friends, lovers, family. 

Ian just couldn't stay in Chicago anymore. He felt as though he was drowning and no one heard or cared about his screams. He felt like everything was collapsing right in front of him and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He was sure that if he went back, no one would immediately recognize him. He'd started dying his hair an auburn color and he'd gotten contacts to change his eye color. 

It was the final steps to Ian Gallagher being completely gone.

\------------------------------------------------------------

He'd thought long and hard about his next move. He definitely loved and missed Mickey, but he couldn't go back. Not now. 

He was sure his family would hate him but he needed this. 

He decided to write a letter. He'd written, stamped, and mailed out his letter. 

All he could do now was wait. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Chicago, Mickey Milkovich had managed to move on. He decided that he couldn't just wait around forever for Gallagher to come home. He knew something was up. He'd call Ian and the automated voice came on saying that the number was no longer in service. 

He'd call every hospital, every homeless shelter. Nothing. 

Ian Gallagher was gone without a trace.

Mickey and the other Gallagher's couldn't call and file a missing persons report because Ian was 22 when he left. 

Mickey just had to accept the fact that Ian was gone. There was no other explanation.

His boyfriend was gone.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey had just gotten home from work when he saw an envelope in front of his apartment door. 

It was addressed to him with no return address.

He unlocked his door and went inside to his bedroom to undress and get comfortable. 

As he was making dinner, he couldn't stop thinking about the envelope. Who could it be from? Why is there no address on it? 

He decided to bite the bullet and just open it. Inside was a letter and a picture.

The picture was of a little strip of desert with tiny cactus' everywhere. It was absolutely breathtaking. It looked peaceful and quiet. It reminded him of Ian. 

He looked at the letter and he knew the handwriting. 

It couldn't be. There wasn't anyway that was possible.

_My dearest Mickey,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I hope you know that I think about you every single day. I feel like I've let you down. I know you must be upset and for that I am terribly sorry._

_I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take Fiona looking at me like I was a burden because I showed symptoms of bipolar, which I am not. I went to a doctor here and I'm okay. Just a little anxiety and depression. Nothing too major._

_I couldn't take Lips holier than thou act anymore._

_I grew tired of living in his shadow._

_I hope that you are happy. That you've found someone or something that makes you smile everyday and that you are taking care of yourself._

_The picture is actually one from my backyard._

_If you turn it around, there's an address on it. If you feel up to it, travel there. You might find what you're looking for._

_I love you so much, Mickey._

_1768 Traveling Trail Rd. Apartment 3_

_Jerome, Arizona_

_86331_

\------------------------------------------------------------

Ian waited after he sent that letter. He thought that Mickey wouldn't come because he didn't put his name on it and Mickey didn't really trust the mail that much.

Ian had gotten home from work and was helping his neighbor into her apartment.

"Thank you so much, Riley. It's awful that my kids live too far away, but I know I can count on you."

"It's no problem, Ms. Gwen. I'll always help out when I can."

As he turned to go into his apartment, he turned as a familiar voice called out "Riley, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucked. I actually wanted to run away so the date that I chose is actually 10/13/2021.
> 
> I'm not going to do it, but at least I now know what to do in case I do wanna go.


End file.
